


Adrift in the Star-soaked Universe

by Queen_of_the_Ruckus



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dominance, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus
Summary: The first time for anything seldom goes as expected. In which Raizel makes the rules and Frankenstein gets lost.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Adrift in the Star-soaked Universe

"Do not speak, Frankenstein."

Pure pleasure ripples through him at the sound of such words, an eager grin spreading across his face. There is no power behind it, his Master choosing to control him through words rather than by blood, but he delights in the command nonetheless.

"Tell me how this feels. How I'm making you feel."

The grin vanishes. Gone like the brief stutter in his chest at the contradiction. _What?_

Raizel's hands deftly and delicately work at his cock. His Master is perfection itself, practiced and knowing in the art of pleasuring him and only him.

Frankenstein’s words are like honey, smooth as the oil his Master now uses to stroke along his length. His will is to obey. He delights in being used, in submitting to Raizel's oh-so-infrequent whims. _But this? What is this?_

Frankenstein reaches out through their bond, determined to pass on his feelings to his Master as quickly as possible. He can't bear to make him wait. But he finds his Master inaccessible to him: A gentle wall erected, shielding him from Raizel's thoughts. This… Is not something his Master does outside of battle. He finds himself blinking in confusion.

"Why do you not respond, Frankenstein? Do my hands not feel good on you?"

Frankenstein blanches, horrified that he has yet to obey his Master, that his silence thus far is causing his Master distress. Grasping at straws in his desperation, he wonders if perhaps the new order outweighs the previous one. If he may speak only to tell Raizel how he feels. Uncertainly he opens his mouth, a single syllable escaping him before he is cut short.

"I did not give you permission to speak, Frankenstein."

This time Raizel's words carry with them the intoxicating weight of power. He could no more utter another word than slay his own Master. Frankenstein shudders in bliss, his Master artfully working him beyond his control.

"Tell me, Frankenstein."

At this, Frankenstein's eyes flash wild and wide. Opening the tip of one finger with a sharp flick from another, he rapidly traces an elegant red script across the canvas of his own skin.

A look of abject horror flashes across Raizel's face as he sits frozen on their bed, hands still on Frankenstein’s cock.

Before Frankenstein’s deft hands can scrawl anything close to a complete thought, Raizel's fingers are curled tight around his own, grasp firm but gentle, stilling his movements. Taking both of Frankenstein’s unresisting hands into one of his own, he threads his fingers through golden tresses, pulling Frankenstein forward to press against himself, opening their bond and flooding his Bonded with soothing calm.

Frankenstein lies still, indulging in warm comfort. Still adrift in his confusion and compulsions but awash in Raizel. Gradually his eyes slip open, a warm flush across his face and his brows furrowed. His body is tense despite his Master's reassuring presence, despite being cradled against his chest and soothed by the evidential and rhythmic pulse of life.

Raizel draws back, frowning slightly, concern etched across his features. He releases Frankenstein’s hands to worry over his wound, though of course it has already healed.

"I apologize, my Bonded. It was wrong to push you like this. Would you prefer a different type of play?"

Play? Oh. _Oh._ It comes back to him in a rush, the last time he'd requested dominance from his dear Master. He'd been thinking how sweet Raizel's insistence on checking with him expressly at every point tended to… detract from the mood. How he'd wished that Raizel would act on his own, rather than waiting for Frankenstein’s request. How he could stand to have his orders be a bit more difficult to fulfill…

Silently, though he can feel that the weight of his Master's command is no longer upon him, he inquires through their bond. _"Master, did I… I had meant to address that with you at a later time, not through our bond while we were being intimate. I apologize if I made you feel as though I wasn't enjoying myself at the time. And you weren't wrong in this. I… Please continue."_

He grimaces, bitter to have broken the game, that he's rewarded his Master's earnest attempt at fulfilling his fantasies with disobedience and self-harm.

Raizel frowns at Frankenstein’s dip in mood, considering carefully. After a long moment, but not so long as to allow his Bonded to truly descend into self-loathing, he nods, hopeful that continuing their play will further soothe his dear one.

Delicately, he lays Frankenstein down upon silken sheets, turning back to retrieve the jar of oil as his hands have been entirely clean since the moment he decided to comfort his Bonded. The blood is blessedly gone, too. Dismissed, though not expunged from memory. Considering that perhaps the issue had been in closing their bond, he remains spirituality entwined with Frankenstein, even as he turns back to renew his command for silence.

The glint of red enchants him, even as Raizel's power binds him physically. He swallows past the lump in his throat, determined to reward his generous Master properly this time, to convince him of the merits of this sort of play. He hadn't expected this sort of instigation from Raizel, hadn't understood how to treat his challenge. But now? He's going to appreciate it for all of his worth.

Raizel waits still for a moment, considering. He finds himself so woefully inadequate, wishing in vain to possess a mere fraction of the spontaneity apparent in his Bonded. It had taken him months to devise this particular plan, and he had failed to prepare an alternative. Sensing Frankenstein’s desire to resume, he hopes that the scenario he's prepared will still be sufficient. He again sets to stroking along Frankenstein’s length, this time using one hand to caress him on the inside as well.

To tell Raizel how good he feels without using words? Not so difficult, now that he understands the nature of the request. Words could never truly convey the feeling, after all. What he has at his disposal could do nothing more than construct a simulacrum, a sugar-coated likeness that could never shine enough to truly resemble the pleasure his Master brings. His hands, however… Well, he has always been good with his hands, better even than with his silver tongue. He forces himself to be patient, to play within the parameters of his endearing Master's game. But oh, his sweet Raizel knows him well. He already feels his earlier distress melting away under Raizel's skilled touch.

Raizel's eyes dip down in embarrassment, blushing at his own brash words, uttered previously and in a character now broken. Knowing that the next step is to ask Frankenstein his question, but self-conscious with the new attempt. His brow furrows, his insides fluttering anxiously. He redoubles his efforts with his hands, attempting to ensure that his boldness is warranted before proceeding.

But _oh_ his Master is cute. That he would be self-conscious around him, after all that they had done? _Adorable._ Truly more than he deserves. Frankenstein drinks in the sight greedily, relishing Raizel's renewed vigor and his delicate flush. The long, dark lashes hiding those beautiful eyes, so telling of the soul within…

Abruptly he floods Raizel with his own feelings, reassuring him through waves of his own pleasure. He finds himself rewarded handsomely as Raizel's gaze once again meets his own, a sight more precious than he could ever hope to deserve.

The smile lighting up Frankenstein’s face is enough to assure him that the game is worth continuing.

"How do I feel, Frankenstein? Tell me."

Frankenstein rolls his hips lavishly, sliding Raizel's hand once more down his length, pressing down on his fingers, taking them greedily inside. He lingers like this for a moment, body arched and still, yet trembling, the clash of opposing commands winding tension through his very soul.

Then, like lightning from the sky, like the crash of his own Dark Spear, he's upon Raizel, holding him down and attacking him mercilessly with lips and teeth and tongue. One hand circles his Master's throat, applying delicate pressure at the convergence of his collar bones. With the other, he uses the oil from his own length to rub down his Master's cock, tracing small circles at its head with his thumb.

No longer just a form of play, Frankenstein feels utterly responsible for convincing his Master of his enjoyment at being dominated, for justifying it to Raizel. He allows himself the liberty of conveying words through their bond, though he suspects that such actions would initially have gone against the rules.

_"This is how it feels to be under your control, Master. This is the perfection of existing at your mercy."_

Raizel's soft hum vibrates through the hand at his throat. Pleasure drives him to flush brighter as he allows his Bonded to overpower him, now groping at his ass, now teasing him artfully inside. Soft lips claim his own with violence, Frankenstein stealing his very breath, driving the action of his lungs and depriving them both of oxygen. A sharp bite at his lip and his lashes flutter, his gaze tilting back.

Frankenstein gasps at the taste of blood in his mouth. He stills briefly in horror at taking from his Master before he sighs at finding himself utterly immersed in _Raizel_.

Crimson stars erupt before his eyes, the red universe of his Master expanding to envelop him. He floats aimlessly, languid, utterly overcome and undone, heedless of anything at all save the euphoria of his existence within Raizel's. His own self meaningless, his desire to remain a separate entity entirely forgotten, if ever such an impulse had run through him where his Master was concerned.

_"Frankenstein."_

He smiles lazily at the sound of Raizel's gentle voice, at peace in his pleasure, willing his soul to stay with his Master.

_"Frankenstein."_

Raizel's tone is sharper this time, more urgent, a touch distraught. Perhaps even a little stern.

He can feel as his universe withdraws from him, gently and kindly pushing him out to the furthest reaches of its expanse. Frankenstein’s eyes slip open, caught somewhere between the laziness of non-existence and the urgency of attending Raizel's needs.

He blinks at the now-muted nature of the room around them, impossibly dull by comparison, before his gaze meets with Raizel's and he's the only vision Frankenstein ever wishes to see for as long as he lives.

His smile falters as normal colors drift back into being, weight and fatigue working their way into his limbs where before there had existed a pleasant nothing. No, not nothing. He had been _Raizel's_ , in ways that he had yet to understand. More a part of him than ever before, before his Master had asserted control over the situation and brought them both back.

Raizel straightens, remaining seated on the bed and still cradling his Bonded. He purses his lips briefly in disapproval. Apparently Frankenstein just _wasn't_ going to assert his stormlight-beacon of a soul over Raizel’s in any capacity, forcing him to actively intervene and separate them. But he can understand Frankenstein’s feelings. He longs for similar things. Things that cannot be. Should not be.

Instead of dwelling on merged souls and near misses, Raizel focuses on his own feelings as Frankenstein had taken him, held him down, smiling gently at sensations now distant in the light of blood and communion. He can feel the terrible emptiness as his Frankenstein withdraws from him and seeks to provide solace in their fading union, not wanting his Bonded to feel abandoned.

Frankenstein’s attention is abruptly dragged back to reality, solidly and pleasantly, at a familiar weight across his thighs. He looks looks down to find his Master straddling him, fingers wet and dripping with evidence of their combined pleasure.

Gasping mutely, still unable to speak, he wriggles in vain as his Master maneuvers him and takes hold of his throat, his other hand positioning himself to slide smoothly into Frankenstein. Pausing for a moment, cock pressed firmly against his entrance, eyes glowing gently in the fading light from their window, Raizel leans forward, his weight pressing down on him comfortably.

"You are mine," Raizel whispers firmly, a waver of longing allowed to color his voice. His Bonded shudders beneath him, baring his neck enticingly. Raizel buries himself within Frankenstein at the same moment that his fangs pierce precious skin, indulging in the gift of a bond shared only between the two of them.

Frankenstein draws a sharp and shuddering breath, blissfully cradled in his Master's soul while at the same time held down and fucked mercilessly. Owned and used. He arches his hips, always craving, always seeking more. Overwhelmed at their physical connection in conjunction with the spiritual. Tempted, beyond temptation, to cry out each time as Raizel fits perfectly deep within him, pressing at his favorite place with a practiced perfection.

Bound as he is by his Master's command, held down with force and intertwined with his Master in soul and body, Raizel draws Frankenstein’s release from him, aligning their pleasure so that they finish as one. Trembling and starry-eyed, basking in each other's glow, they lie together, their limbs tangled. Raizel's head rests on Frankenstein’s chest, hypnotized by the even rise and fall of his breathing, deft fingers threading languidly through damp hair.

Frankenstein’s breath is heavy and slow in his sleep. Quietly, so as not to wake him, Raizel whispers.

"You may speak now, Frankenstein."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Thanks for reading. This popped up in my head this morning and I didn't really have a place to put it, so here it is all on its lonesome. 
> 
> Comments, thoughts, and corrections are welcome! I'll try to post more actual story stuff soon. <3


End file.
